Sofa!
by NEO Lee'90
Summary: Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Hakyeon sambil terkekeh pelan. Diusapnya surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah." Ficlet! BXB! Neo/LeoN.


**Pair** : LeoN/Neo

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance (nggak yakin)

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

 **Summary** : Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Hakyeon sambil terkekeh pelan. Diusapnya surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah."

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Dari pagi dia disibukkan dengan jadwal syuting dramanya. Belum lagi dia juga harus mengurus para membernya, seberapa sibuknya dia tetap ingat dengan tanggungjawabnya. Dan juga membagi jadwal dengan grup-nya, ya... resiko seorang idol.

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya sambil bersender pada kursi van. Mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak sambil menunggu sampai di _dorm_. Mobil berhenti dan itu menandakan kalau dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hakyeon membuka matanya perlahan dan segera menyambar tasnya. Bergegas turun agar segera bisa mengistirahatkan badannya.

Sambil memijat pundak dan sekitar lehernya pelan, dia menikmati gerak _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai tempat kamarnya berada.

Sesampainya di lantai yang dituju, dia bergegas keluar dan menuju pintu _dorm_ nya. Menekan beberapa digit kode kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang," lirihnya. Dia sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa, sudah tengah malam dan dia tidak mau mengganggu tidur member yang lain.

Berjalan pelan melewati ruang tamu menuju lemari es berada. Dia butuh minum. Setelah meneguk habis segelas air putih yang dituangnya. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah. Seperti dugaannya, sudah ada seseorang di sana. Duduk di sofa ruang santai mereka. Seseorang yang menunggunya pulang. Seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Hakyeon sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping sosok itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menolehkan kepalanya, mengangguk sambil bergumam lirih membenarkan.

"Baguslah. Hah... aku lelah sekaliiiii..." Hakyeon merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menguap. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar anak-anak? Apa aktifitas kalian berjalan dengan lancar? Bagaimana jadwalmu dengan Ravi? Hah... aku sangat sedih karena beberapa kali tidak bisa ikut beraktifitas dengan kalian," Hakyeon mencercau sambil tetap memejamkan mata. Sosok disebelahnya hanya tetap menatap Hakyeon dalam diam.

"Kau berisik sekali," sosok itu beranjak pergi dari sofa.

Hakyeon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengan suara itu. Tapi itu sudah biasa, dia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, tanpa membuka mata.

"Dasar Jung Taekwoon." gumam Hakyeon.

Hakyeon semakin menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa. Hingga sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya.

Dia membuka mata, melihat ke arah tangannya. Sebuah cangkir sudah berada di sana. Masih beserta tangan si pembuatnya. Tangan Jung Taekwoon.

"Apa ini?" Hakyeon sedikit bangun dari sandaran sofanya.

"Latte." jawab Taekwoon pelan. Ah... suaranya memang sangat pelan dan lembut. Kecuali saat dia sedang bernyanyi.

Hakyeon mengernyit bingung, "Minuman kesukaanmu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk, "Minumlah! Itu akan merilekskan badan dan pikiranmu."

"Tapi aku 'kan suka _banana milk_ ," tawar Hakyeon, tapi tangannya yang memegang latte perlahan bergerak ke mulutnya.

"Ck... sadarlah dengan umurmu." Taekwoon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, tapi matanya tetap tak lepas dari Hakyeon yang terlihat menikmati setiap cairan yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"Haha apa salahnya suka dengan _banana milk_. Baiklah ini memang nikmat sekali. Rasa hangatnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh." Hakyeon menaruh cangkir yang berisi latte yang masih tersisa separuh itu.

"Anak-anak baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun rasanya aneh hanya tampil berlima. Apalagi tidak ada suara berisikmu. Kegiatanku dengan Ravi juga berjalan dengan baik." Taekwoon menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Hakyeon tadi.

Hakyeon tersenyum dengan manis sambil menatap Taekwoon. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam hangat tangan lentik itu.

" _Gomawo_." ucapnya dengan tulus.

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih? Jangan menghawatirkan anak-anak. Mereka sudah besar. Perhatikan kegiatanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai kelelahan." lirih Taekwoon.

Hakyeon tersenyum semakin lebar. Sisi lain dari seorang Jung Taekwoon ah... tidak, Leo VIXX untuknya, yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan jika ada kamera di sekitar mereka.

"Pasti. Ah... apa kalian sudah minum gingseng?" tanya Hakyeon tiba-tiba.

Taekwoon melirik dengan malas. "Berhentilah menyuruh kami meminumnya setiap malam. Anak-anak tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi itu kan demi kesehatan kalian juga." sungut Hakyeon tak terima. Pegangan tangannya pada Taekwoon langsung terlepas.

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis. Em... sangaaaaatt tipis, keke.

"Sudahlah... kau pasti sangat lelah. Ayo kita tidur." Taekwoon meraih tangan Hakyeon, mengambil alih tas yang tergeletak di sofa, dan menarik Hakyeon agar berdiri. Hakyeon masih terlihat tidak terima dengan pembahasan tadi, tapi dia tetap mengikuti tarikan tangan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Hakyeon sambil terkekeh pelan. Diusapnya surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah."

Dia menarik Hakyeon menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan sofa, saksi bisu pertemuan mereka setiap malam, saat semua member sudah tidur, mencuri waktu dari segala kesibukan, saling bertukar pikiran, saling menunjukkan perhatian, siapa yang tahu?. Ah... baiklah, biarkan mereka beristirahat. Agar besoknya bisa beraktifitas dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang segar. Dan memberi momen-momen manis untuk kita. ^^

.

.

END

PS:

Leo : To be honest Hakyeon has so many individual schedules. So there weren't many opportunuties for us to meet in Jelpi. And whenever we're in our dorm. He's always sleeping.

N : What are you talking about? A couple of days ago we meet on our sofa.

MC : Are you lying right now?

N : No, we meet on our sofa very often.

Leo : (Nahan senyum dengan ekspresi puassss)

Mwahahaha #gelindingan. Bilang aja kalo kangen, padahal tiap hari ketemu, jail amat sih, pake' sok protes segala :3 #timpukAppa


End file.
